Traitor
by Jessica Marie Cullen
Summary: This is what happened when Taty walked in on Amanda and Seth supposedly having sex. This is in 3rd person POV, because I wanted to try it out. Do not read this until you have read ALL 11 chapters of Memories. Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Twilight AH OOC


**A/N:**

**Warning:**

**Do not read this unless you have read all of the 11 chapters of Memories. **

**This is a filler for what happened in Taty's eyes of when she walked in on her sister and her boyfriend, "supposedly" having sex. This is also in third person point of view, because I wanted to try it out, so tell me if my third person is better than my 1st person.**

**Hopefully this helped people who were having difficulty understanding what happened that night. **

**Also, reviews, and like's I've said once before in one of my chapters of Memories, Reviews are good for the soul, so REVIEW!**

**Jessica Marie Cullen**Taty was coming home from a long day at school.

* * *

She was happy to be coming home to her boyfriend of 5 months, Seth.

Seth and Taty had been in a really sweet relationship ever since Seth got enough courage to ask Taty out.

Seth was a quiet boy. He never spoke up in class, he never spoke period, but when he did, people listened. He was loving and funny at heart, and almost everyone adored him. He had always had an eye on Taty, and when he thought the time was right, he realed Taty in, and both of them fell in love instanly.

Taty and Seth hit it off immediantly, after Seth asked Taty out, and they even decided to move in with each other, when they decided to bring their relationship up a level.

Taty's parents loved Seth.

They practically worshiped the ground that Seth walked on. Any guy who made Taty happy made them happy. And it made Taty smile to know that her and Seth would be together for a long time.

Taty's sister, Amanda, looked jealous to her parents though.

Amanda was nothing to her parents. Amanda always got the bad grades, never made any friends, never even thought about men.

And this led their parents to think Amanda wasn't worth the happiness, which, supposedly, made Amanda jealous, but Amanda never complained.

That was something Taty saw. Something Taty never understood. Taty had the man, the house, the adult support, the grades, and the money, and Amanda never complained. Amanda never even spoke words to anyone besides her two friends, Natalie and Jessica. They were like the musketeers. Taty would ask Natalie and Jessica if Amanda ever complained about her life, but they had never heard Amanda complain about _anything._ Sometimes Taty wondered about Amanda's health. It was probably _impossible_ not to be jealous of Taty, right?

As Taty pulled into her driveway, she thought about last night with Seth.

They had done the unforgiveable, and now, Taty loved him even more, because of their love making. She had given her virginity to Seth, she had given him her soul, and she truly believed that he loved her as much as she loved him.

Taty opened the door, and closed it, locking it shut behind her. It was dead silent in the house. Usually Seth would come pounding down the steps and yell, "Taty, your home." Taty never had to even say anything, Seth would know she was here.

Tonight seemed way different. Something must have been wrong, maybe Seth was asleep. So Taty mad her ways to the stairs.

"Honey, I'm home." Nothing. Not a single sound. She wondered if Seth was even home, maybe Seth went to the store to buy something. Maybe he went to buy her a card. She tried to remember if there was anything important she might have forgotten about, but her remembering got interupted when she heard a cry from upstairs. It was a type of cry that said, 'Oh shit.' Whether it was a happy cry, or a disgusted cry, Taty didn't know. As she walked up the stairs, she heard bangs on the wall, and even another cry from a girl. She even heard moans from _her_ Seth.

Taty then flew up the stairs, and opened the door to the sorce of the sound. Her body froze, and her breathing hitched. _Holy shit. _She thought.

Her sob was stuck in her throat as she spotted her sister and her boyfriend having sex on her bed. But what was more than just the initial pain, was that Seth was moaning a moan that he had never moaned in bed with her before in there entire life. Anger flashed deadly in Taty's mind, how dare Amanda make her man moan like that!

Her sister cried out yet again, but this time, it was because Seth had pinched her breast. It wasn't a particular pleasured moan, it was more like, 'What the fuck.' But it didn't matter to Taty, her sister was getting pleasured and Taty wasn't.

After the anger evaporated, the pain was next. And at that moment, her sister turned her head in Taty's direction.

"Help me." She cried out.

Seth smacked Amanda on the ass, and she squealed in suprise.

The damage was done.

How the hell did Amanda think that Taty would believe her when she was watching her have sex with HER boyfriend? Taty backed up as tears filled her eyes, shaking her head back and forth.

The crushing force of what she had just seen was becoming to much. Taty ran down stairs, grabbed as much moeny as she could out of her piggybank, and she headed out the door.

Out the door away from her sister. Away from her ex-boyfriend. Away from her problems, and insecurities.

Taty was going on a cruise ship to the Bahamas, away from everyone.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope this helped you understand that fateful night when Taty walked in of her sister and her boyfriend through Taty's eyes, and I hope you enjoyed, so review and I'll buy you a green Farrari(not really).**

**Anyway, I will be updating Memories soon, so don't hound me on _this_ story about updating _that_ story. **

**Thank you.**

**And as always, review.**

**Jessica Marie Cullen**


End file.
